


Blossoming Romance

by ShadeCrawler



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeCrawler/pseuds/ShadeCrawler
Summary: Summary: Virgil is a worker at a coffee shop just trying to get through his least favourite shift. That is until the owner of the flower store across the street walks in and makes things interesting.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 17
Kudos: 189





	Blossoming Romance

Virgil leaned against the countertop, eyes only half-open as he listened to the music playing through the coffee shop. His apron was tied sloppily around his waist and his name pin was still in his bag when it should’ve already been pinned onto his shirt. Not that it really mattered, not this early in the morning. Not even seven o'clock yet and here Virgil was, having already prepped the coffee shop and waiting for the slow trickle of customers that Tuesdays always brought. 

Virgil hated Tuesdays. Slow, dull, and the people who came through either didn’t tip well or not at all. God, why of all of the shifts that Virgil could’ve been stuck working along, did it have to be the Tuesday shift? It could’ve been the Monday shift where everyone paid well or the Saturday shift, where it was steady all day. But no, it had to be the Tuesday shift. Fuck, Virgil hated his job.

The bell above the door jingled as the door opened and Virgil forced himself to stand up straight. “Welcome to the Coffee Spoon,” he said in forced cheerfulness, rubbing at his eyes. “Would you like to look at our three specials today?” He glanced at the chalkboard and winced. The three specials that he had forgotten to write down yet. Shit.

“No thank you,” someone said in a calm voice. “I already know what I’d like. A black coffee with a blueberry muffin, please.”

Virgil looked up and it was like his heart just stopped. Standing in front of the counter was a tall man in a suit, a dark blue tie, and black glasses framing warm brown eyes. He had dark skin and short curly black hair. He had on a name tag - just like the one Virgil should’ve been wearing, dammit, he needed to get on the ball - that read Logan Abbott. 

Well, as if Virgil didn’t already know, the universe had sent him a confirmation on a silver platter that he was, in fact, a disaster gay.

He swallowed and nodded, turning to get the coffee started. “Right,” he choked out. He glanced back at the stranger, immediately blushing and looking away when the man met his eyes. “So, um, you work at the local bank,” Virgil asked, trying to think of the first place that a guy in a suit would work.

“No, no,” Logan said with an amused smile, shaking his head. “No, I work just across the street actually. The store doesn’t open for another hour so I thought I’d have time to stop by and grab some breakfast.”

Virgil frowned and shifted a little, looking through the window and across the street. Flower store, tattoo parlour, and an accounting office. “So, accountant, huh,” he asked, grabbing a takeout cup and lid.

“Wrong again,” Logan chuckled. “Not that I can blame you. I have yet to meet someone who runs a flower store who wears a suit day to day.” He adjusted his tie and smiled at him. “I brought the store just a few weeks ago and today is the opening day." 

"Oh,” Virgil said, blushing a little as he poured the coffee. “Well, uh, congratulations on the big opening,” he said, putting the coffee pot down and passing over the takeout cup. He crouched down by the front display, grabbing a blueberry muffin and putting it on the counter. “T-that’ll be $3.95, by the way.”

Logan nodded and smiled at him, pulling out his waller. “Thank you very much.” He took a five-dollar bill and put it on the counter. “Please, keep the change.” He sipped at the coffee and smiled at Virgil, leaning against the counter. “So, what exactly are is a coffee shop doing open at six in the morning? You don’t see many people out at this hour and even less at a coffee shop.”

Oh God, the hot guy was sticking around. Oh God. “Well, um, the boss man wants the shop to open at the same time each day,” he stuttered, ducking his head. “What about you?”

“Oh, just getting some last-minute things done around the store,” Logan hummed with a smile. He picked up the muffin and took a bite, winking at Virgil. “Well, I will see you later. I am quite the coffee drinker so I think we’ll be seeing quite a lot of each other.” With a smile, he slid a five-dollar bill into the tip jar and walked to the door.

Virgil nodded and as soon as Logan was gone and the door was closed, he almost collapsed against the counter. He swallowed and shakily pulled out his phone. Patton was not going to believe this.

* * *

* * *

* * *

The next day was Wednesday and Virgil could tell from the moment that he and his co-worker Remy opened up that it was going to be a busy day. It was only seven-thirty and already their little shop was full of people either standing around waiting for their coffee or sitting at tables and chatting. Fortunately, it was also a good tip day so Virgil and Remy might have a good amount to tip at the end of the day.

“So, Pattycakes told me that you had quite the encounter with someone yesterday,” Remy muttered to Virgil with a smirk when they were both pouring coffee. “You better spill after work. We haven’t gossiped in forever, Gurl.”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “It was hardly an encounter. Look, it was nothing.” He turned back to the customer he was dealing with and handed the takeout cup full of coconut milk latte to the woman and taking her money. “Next in line,” he called, glancing down to make sure it was all there before dumping it into the machine.

“Well hello there. I did tell you we’d be seeing a lot of each other, didn’t I?”

Virgil’s breath hitched and he looked up to see Logan smiling down at him with his hands hidden behind his back. “Um, h-hi,” he said, feeling like as of his heart had stopped in his chest. “G-good to see you." 

Logan nodded and glanced down at Virgil’s name tag - that he had actually remembered today - with a smile. "It is a pleasure to see you again. And even better to know your name, Virgil. I didn’t catch it yesterday.”

“Y-yeah, that’s my name,” Virgil stuttered, looking down and blushing softly. “So, uh, what can I do for you today?”

“I’d like a black coffee with,” Logan glanced down at the muffin display, “an apple muffin today. Ah, and one more thing.” His hand moved from behind his back to reveal a small white flower. “You seemed surprised yesterday to hear about my profession,” Logan said, his eyes warm and fond behind his glasses. “So I thought I’d gift you with one of my wares as proof. A white camellia”

Virgil took the camellia with shaky fingers, feeling a smile of his own starting to grow. “You could’ve picked it outside somewhere,” he said, glancing up at Logan mischievously. “Not convinced.”

Logan met Virgil’s mischievous smile with a smirk of his own. “Then I suppose I will have to keep coming back with more proof until you are.” He stepped back and nodded. “Well, I’ll let you get back to work. You seem very busy today.” He turned and walked to the wall to wait with the others.

Virgil’s smile just grew as he turned to the coffee pot and tucked the white camellia behind his ear, laughing when Remy leaned over to him and hissed, “Hardly an encounter, my ass!”

* * *

* * *

* * *

For the next two days, Logan showed up each morning for his coffee and muffin and a bit of friendly banter. And each morning he came with a new flower as ‘proof’. A peony on Thursday and a Pink Aster on Friday. And now, on Saturday morning, Virgil was waiting eagerly in the empty coffee shop behind the counter for Logan to show up again. Only this time, he had his best friend and co-worker Patton to wait with him.

“Oh, this Logan sounds so romantic,” Patton sighed. He was wiping down the tables in preparation for the rush that they both knew was coming. “Coming in with a new flower each day.” He smiled at Virgil and playfully batted his eyelashes. “I think he likes you.”

“Patton,” Virgil hissed, his cheeks warming in a blush. “C'mon, don’t tease.” He shifted a little and smiled bashfully. “Still… yeah, it is really sweet. Like, a little cheesy too but sweet.” He laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Am I a dork for being so eager to see him?”

Patton giggled and shook his head. “Nope! Heck, I’m eager to finally catch a glimpse of him. I wonder what flower he’ll bring you today.” He paused and cocked his head. “I wonder,” he said slowly, “I heard from a friend once that each flower has a different meaning. You don’t think,” he trailed off meaningfully.

Virgil and Patton were silent for a moment before Virgil hurriedly pulled out his phone and Patton scrambled to the other side of the counter. 

It took a few seconds for Virgil to connect to the wifi and even more for Virgil to enter in the name of the first flower that he had received. A white camellia. Virgil’s breath hitched when he read the meaning. Adoration and usually given to someone well-liked.

He ignored Patton’s squeal of joy next to him and hurriedly typed in the others. Peonies meant romance - which caused Virgil’s blush to get brighter and Patton to start up and down excitedly - and pink asters meant gentle, kindness, romance, and love. Virgil glanced up at Patton with his eyes wide with shock. “Oh my God,” he whispered, running a hand through his hair. “Oh my God.”

Patton grinned and hugged Virgil tightly with a squeal, nearly causing Virgil to lose a grip on his phone. “Oh my gosh is right! He likes you, I knew it, I knew, I knew it!”

“Pardon me. Am I interrupting something?”

The two of them turned and Virgil squeaked when he saw Logan standing there, looking just as neat and put together as he had when Virgil had last seen him. He had his hands hidden behind him and was looking between Patton and Virgil with an unreadable look in his eyes.

“Not at all,” Patton giggled, pulling away and pushing Virgil forward gently. He waved at the two of them and headed to the back. “I’ll give you this one, Virgil. I gotta get the cookies out of the oven before they burn.” He winked at Virgil before leaving the two of them alone.

Virgil coughed, ducking his head awkwardly. “Sorry. My friend just gets really excitable sometimes. So, um, black coffee and a muffin?”

“Chocolate this time,” Logan said with a nod. “So… your friend? Not your-”

“Patton,” Virgil asked with a strangled laugh. “No, no. Patton’s my best friend and nothing more. We, ah, just found something pretty interesting out and, um, yeah.” Oh dear God, Virgil was the lamest person ever.

Logan chuckled and nodded. “I understand. My friend Roman is very much the same. Ah, yes, before I forget,” he pulled out a white flower from behind his back. “A gardenia. As today’s proof.”

“Thank you,” Virgil said softly as he took the flower, rolling the stem between his fingers. He took a deep breath and asked softly, “Um, so you own a flower store, right? Must know the, um, language of flowers pretty well, right?”

And for once, it was Logan who blushed and avoided Virgil’s eyes. As if he knew he had been found out and was embarrassed to be caught. “Ah… yes, yes I do.”

Virgil nodded and, after a pause, asked, “So… what flower would I have to give someone to say that I like them too?”

Logan stared at Virgil and a slow smile grew across his face. “Well, I’d have to look into that to be sure.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card for Beautiful Blossoms with both the store’s number and Logan’s personal number on it. “Why don’t I look into it and I’ll tell you later? Perhaps at dinner tonight?”

Virgil took the card and smiled at Logan shyly, tucking the flower behind his ear. “I look forward to it.” Virgil could feel something blossoming in his chest and found that he was so excited for the dinner that he didn’t even care about the Saturday rush that would soon be coming. He had a date to look forward to.


End file.
